


Into the Long Night

by makuramotou



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: AU-ish but mostly same setting, Crossdressing, M/M, pre-slash actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2020-04-05 22:09:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19049419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makuramotou/pseuds/makuramotou
Summary: Reinhard's sister is going to be introduced as the former Kaiser's new partner at a ball where the highest people of the Alliance and the Empire are present.Very much against the idea, the young blonde and his friend tries to 'rescue' her...and a long night ensues.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *The setting is pretty much the same as the original Ginga Eiyuu, but the differences in this fic are:  
> -Reinhard is like 14 or 16 years old, Kircheis about 16, and the Admirals are late 20's to early 30-ish.
> 
> ...and others will be narrated along the way ^^;
> 
> Forgive, please, misspelled words or my grammar.. i'm kinda getting rusty with English though I still love writing.
> 
> I haven't finished the series, and I doubt this fic is full of spoilers... I just hope you enjoy this self-indulgent fic!

 

 

 

Reinhard can hardly sit still as he thinks of his sister and the man who claims to be her lover. He can't accept the whole idea and even the fact that his sister gave her hand to such wrinkled and wretched old hands. Back and forth he strides across the sunroom, being watched by his friend Kircheis who similarly thinks about the affair.

 

"I can't believe this is happening!" Reinhard lands a fist to his open hand. "Even if my sister agreed with it, Father should have stood up and said 'No'!"

 

Kircheis is at a loss for words; it's too personal and it's about Reinhard's family but he also feels he should do something somehow.

"I heard the old man will be introducing Lady Annerose at a party tonight." the red-haired boy says. "It'll be troublesome afterwards and I'm sure you're gonna be a changed person by tomorrow, Reinhard-sama. The media and other folks will be very curious about her and your family as well."

 

"That wretched man! We can't just wait and see that happen, Kircheis. We shall go to this party and ruin that old man's plan!"

"But it's a party with both the nobles of the Empire and high-ranking officials of the Alliance. How are we to go?"

"As long as we know where they will hold the party..."

"But how do we get in?"

The blonde folds his arms as he explains. "We'll pretend to be one of the guests."

"But wouldn't it be odd to see two men coming in such a party without...dates?"

 

The buts and buts start to irk Reinhard but his friend has a point. Some people will find it odd.

 

"Kircheis,"

"Yes?"

"Does your mother happen to have a party dress that maybe you can wear?"

"What are you saying, Reinhard-sama?! I-I wouldn't dare look at her closet! And besides, don't you have a closer source with Lady Annerose's belongings still in this house?"

 

Reinhard looks at Kircheis with sparkling eyes and lips struggling not to smile in awe. He didn't think about his sister's belongings at all. 

But

"Kircheis, will you be willing to do it?"

 

 

 

 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

 

 

 

 

 

Kircheis sighs thankfully that he didn't fit in any of the dresses, and so Reinhard takes the role. He can only guess but he thinks he knows what Reinhard plans to do. He watches, with mouth slightly open in awe, as Reinhard skillfully works with his sister's trinkets and clothes. Even with less accessories and beautifying agents, Reinhard manages to get a look that can fool even the very old man that took his sister away. 

"Your suit?" Reinhard asks his friend. He's almost done with transforming himself.

"Y-yeah. I'll just go back to our house and take it."

"Great. Also, don't forget your shoes. If it needs polishing we have what we need here so just bring it and whatever else you will need."

"Hai."

"See you in twenty." The blonde says as he pulls off an uncomfortable flesh stocking over one leg.

 

 

 

 

 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

 

 

 

 

"Maybe I should've said I have a terrible headache." 

Yang Wenli scratches his head and while his other hand holds a glass of wine as he breathes a heavy sigh. Looking around the so-called peaceful party all he can see are ladies in big dresses and men in tight suits--a trend in the Alliance's higher ups, while the people from the empire have too much sparkles and gold trimmings on their clothes. Luckily, military men like him and the guards at the party aren't required to wear such and are currently wearing special uniforms used in formal gatherings. 

"What are you saying? At least enjoy the food! And the wine is good, too!" Attenborough nudges him with an elbow. The guy has been digging the buffet since they got there, and it hasn't been too long but Yang is already itching to get his feet up on a table and close his eyes to rest.

"You say that. Right now I envy you and your ability to keep your attention on the good stuff."

His friend chomps on a slice of savory pie before turning to him again. "C'mon. I know you just need a dance with some nice young woman to get your blood going! Now go out there if you're not going to eat, at least don't try to stop me."

"Heheh. Don't say that. I'm not trying to stop you... unless of course the higher ups order me to because you're making us look like a bunch of underfed soldiers in front of our new acquaintances here."

Attenborough swallows a big chunk too early and knocks his chest to free his windpipe. He manages to help himself and looks at his friend who's obviously holding his laughter in. "Hey!"

"Ah-ah. I'm gonna go follow your advice and 'go out there'. Be sure to chew your food well!"

 

Yang walks away from the buffet and walks as far away as he can from the spacious marble dancefloor. As far away from people, he thinks, to avoid unnecessary greetings. 

Finally his lungs breathe in fresh night air in the openness of the garden. 

"What a fun night." he says to himself in sarcasm. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*rustle rustle*

"Hm?" 

Yang can't deny that he really heard something. Alone under a full moon's light and in the maze garden of white roses he wonders if Attenborough finally got his fill and would ask if they could go. 

He turns here and there, but there's no figure of Attenborough anywhere.

 

*rustle rustle*

 

"Again!"

He carefully walks over the grass towards the source of the sound. He reaches a wall of leaves and vines of the maze and clearly hears more sounds.

A thump on the grass, as if feet just landed on them.

And...

voices?!

 

Yang's curiosity makes him peek through the wall of leaves; with two fingers he shoves a few vines and stems as carefully and as silently as possible. When he managed to see through, all the weight on his mind about terrorists, spies, criminals and stuff disappears. 

At about ten feet's distance from the leafy wall he's peeking from, he sees two seemingly young lovers--they look like they're from the empire. He can barely see their faces as his view is obstructed by the plants. 

The one wearing the suit has his hands on the waists of a lady while the lady's gloved arms are over the man's shoulders. Yang wonders if he should be ashamed of himself for peeking at them, 

 

but he remembers the thumping sound like someone just jumped over and landed on the grass-- and he notices that he himself is nearby a somewhat concrete wall, like it's the edge of the gardens.

 

"Thank you, Kircheis."

Which one of them was that? It was too low, as if in a whisper...but it seemed odd for a lady's voice--Yang thought.

"You're welcome, Reinhard-sama."

Now that is another voice...bit clearer and louder...it must belong to the one wearing the suit.

 

He tries to see a bit more and with that bit more effort he sees, almost clearly, the heads of the two, though he can hardly see their facial features being shadowed by the night and being against the light of the moon. Both figures seem to be fixing their clothing, patting off dusts and leaves, the guy tries to fix his own hair while the lady pulls the dress upwards holding it by the chest line.

Yang looks away at the sight of that. Even he knows shame and respect, even in discreet, for a woman. 

 

And he hears their hushing voices again,

"Kircheis,"

"Hai. Please be safe."

"Same to you. Remember, we meet here at our appointed time."

 

Yang's curiosity now jumps to interest. He follows the figures with his eyes until he can't see them through the wall of leaves. 

Being sure that the lithe footsteps are gone, he walks out of the corridor walled with plants that separate him from them.

 

His eyes chase them... particularly at the blue-dressed figure with blonde, curly locks that shine under the moonlight. 

 

"A-re?"

Yang covers his lower face and massages the sides of his mouth and cheeks. He's been smiling all the while and still is even when his cheeks are getting sore.

 

 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kircheis and Reinhard walk along the garden maze side by side with one of Reinhard's arm locked around Kircheis' arm. 

The garden is scarcely guarded and if they're seen they are to act just as they were, for there are fellow teenagers who are also in the party. Those teenagers are sons and daughters of prominent figures and Reinhard is confident that both he and his friend blend right in and will succeed in the infiltration. 

 

As they get nearer to the venue of merriments, their hearts start to beat a little faster. The guards by the pillars do not spare them a look and both of them know that they have succeeded in the infiltration. 

Past the relatively empty terrace, Kircheis and Reinhard wordlessly part ways and continue to the second phase of the plan: to find Lady Annerose.

 

 

The red-haired young man walks further, through the ballroom, and Reinhard turns to his right and eyes a gloomy staircase which destination seems too dark to be known. There are no guards by its foot and no guards are facing his way--though there's a guard whose back is too near and might ask if he happens to spot Reinhard or someone approaching in his periphery.

 

An unprecedented delay, the young blonde thinks.

 

 

 

-~-~-~

 

 

 

Yang, while maintaining a safe distance, has followed the blonde in the blue dress and upon looking at the surroundings he quickly understands the predicament. From a faraway bush he looks at the blonde's actions, but after a few moments of being still, the military man decides to give the little 'lady' a push of luck.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Uwagh!"

Reinhard flinches at the outburst of the surprised guard--a man, wearing garbs looking like the Alliance's military men, toppled over the nuisance guard. The man from the Alliance must have had too much alcohol, he thinks, and it must be god's very hand itself that tipped the wine bottles to pour over this poor man's cup.

"Uhhh..." the drunken man murmurs.

"Sir, are you alright?" the guard asks, looking quite panicky.

"Ughh... yeah, but... just... can you help me get to the washroom, please?"

"Sure, sir. Right away, sir!"

 

 

 

The guard holds up the drunken man and they struggle along as they walk towards another pavement.

 

Now Reinhard can go through the stairs as he originally planned!

 

 

 

 

 

 

~-~-~-~-~

 

  

 

 

 

 

 

After taking a trip to the washroom, Yang goes back to their table and finds his colleagues there. Missing Attenborough, he finds him again by the long buffet table albeit the contents on the plate are different foods than before.

"I have to thank you for your suggestion earlier, Attenborough." Yang admits.

"Well, see? Good for you you seem to have enjoyed your time and missed the news. Anyway, care to tell me what happened?"

"Should I tell you? Wait, what news?"

"Mm... All I know is that the supposedly special guest for the night won't be coming anymore. Good gracious, if it's a very beautiful and lovely woman I'd have even the slightest care; their special guest is an old man, geez."

"You don't mince your words, no? After eating all that food in this party..."

"Ah, but right now it's just you listening to me, right? That aside, tell me about what happened to you, Yang. You were gone for quite a while."

"Ehh...that..."

 

Yang is just about to tell about the odd 'couple' he found at the gardens when his eyes stray around the ballroom hall and halts, his eyes autofocus on that one figure whose face, for the little time he laid eyes upon their figure, he never fully saw.

"Hey, Yang..?" Attenborough notices. As if his breath was held, Yang stops with his lips slightly open and his eyes are captivated by something far away.

 

"What're you--"

Attenborough turns to where Yang's eyes have been staring and he tries to see any phenomenal scene that could hold his friend in such a spell.

It doesn't take him too long to notice. Yang is looking at a girl. Not yet a woman, but a young lady whose hair is short, golden and curly and adorned with a simple blue bow at the back, her eyes are oddly cold but has a fierceness that may be contributed by her youth or her personality or even her genetics--in any case they are striking eyes of a young lady. Her blue dress is flowing, with the tulle over her upper body contrasting conservative and being showy, for her figure and soft curves can be seen through. Overall, she has an aura of power and pride--how such features can be manufactured in such a young creature makes Attenborough wonder...

 

And he knows someone else who appreciates it the double.

 

He nudges Yang with an elbow.

"Go on. Don't fail again now like you did with Jessica." he hisses. And then Yang walks towards the direction of the lady, eyes still on her like he's been spellbound. 

 

Attenborough thought his words came through though Yang's body moved with his own volition.

"That's it! Get her, man! I'm sure Julian won't mind having a very young okaa-san!" 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~-~-~

 

'I heard that, Attenborough. Damn your unhealthy mind.'

 

Yang steadily walks towards the golden-haired lady in the blue dress. Around them, there are people dancing in pairs on the marble dancefloor, ladies in big gowns turning around with their partners; others are just chatting in small clusters and others are wallflowers waiting for a dance. Among the younger lady guests, 'her' clothes are less stellar, but that is also a factor why Yang is so intent on knowing about her. 'She' doesn't look like a spoiled noble nor a rich brat from the Alliance. She looks unique.

There are so many people around but Yang can see a straight clear passage leading him to the young lady in blue.

 

 

 

"Hello." Yang says when he finally reaches a step away from her.

Another step closer, he bravely takes. A bit too close for a stranger, an older guy, and for a gentleman. He looks down to her while she lifts her face up to look at him. 

Like brilliant gems, her fierce eyes widen in surprise.

 

'Wow...' 

 

Yang is surprised that she doesn't step away, and so he asks

"May I take you for a dance?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

'This is the same man from before!'

Reinhard couldn't react faster to avoid the stranger; he didn't find his sister in any of the rooms on the upper floors and now he's trying to look for her in the hall. He didn't quite expect that his sister will not be there, and he's now praying that Kircheis' side is better and will have a fruitful result. All those thoughts, and this strange man walks up to him and asks him for a dance. How absurd, he thinks, and how unpleasant.

He opts to stay silent, and instead raises a brow to show his disdain.

 

 

Yang understands a bit of woman language through their brows, but he's decided he's not giving up so easily without even a verbal reply.

"Ah, so you'd rather dance with older, moustachey men? Or someone young like your age...maybe with red hair?"

The blonde's ire rises, but the next words make his heart beat faster:

"Those old guys have been looking at you--don't turn, they might make a dark hand move just to get you."

The fact that Yang said those while leaning down to his ear with a low voice doesn't help.

But Reinhard remains hostile. This time he turns his head away and closes his eyes so that he will cease to see the 'drunken mister'.

He only notices then that the military man doesn't reek of alcohol at all. 

 

"Ah..." The older man straightens himself. "s'that so? Hmm, maybe I'll just go and look for Kircheis then, to tell him that his pretty friend is attracting a lot of sharks and is in danger."

 

'He knows Kircheis?'

 

Reinhard now opens his eyes and shoots an icy glare towards the taller, older man in front of him. The reaction amuses Yang and fuels him to get more reactions from the younger one.

 

"Are you an acquaintance of his?" the blonde asks.

 

Yang closes his eyes and shrugs as if he doesn't know--and it obviously irritates Reinhard even more.

 

With a cheeky tone and challenging eyes, Reinhard says:

"What do you want?" 

 

Finally, Yang gets to hear something verbal in reply; he sighs heartily, looking at the young blonde, and answers.

"Dance with me."

 

 

 

A new song starts with thundering brass and strings. Pairs are starting to dance, and there's the two of them standing still in front of each other, looking at each other in the eye with an intensity quite less of romance but of a silent battle.

 

"Ridiculous. " Reinhard turns away and closes his eyes. "Your bravery in asking is laudable, though. Well, then."

And the blue-dressed figure passes Yang, leaving him shocked and defeated. Reinhard walks away, not minding any of the words nor the aftermath of what he did. 

 

 

"Wh- Wait!" Of course Yang, who decided to pursue the young one, turns and follows. His interest is just getting higher with how unexpected 'her' reactions were. He's not sure but in formulaic wooing girls or any young individual will want to be protected if they knew about impending danger.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Reinhard's eyes wander all around the bright ballroom hall--tops of heads of people watching the dancing pairs, bowing heads of those eating, clusters of guests holding wine glasses while chattering, but none of them is the one he's looking for.

Then a figure stops in front of him. It's a nobleman, about the same age as he, and one he's not familiar of.

"Excuse me," the nobleman says. "May I ask the fair lady for a dance?"

The blonde puts up a better show and acts like the 'fair lady' he should be.

"Thank you for the offer but I'm sorry, I'm not in the mood for a dance. There are other ladies who would very much love to, though; I'm sure they'd be pleased if you'll ask them. Well, then..."

 

He tries to walk past the noble, but the noble steps sideward and blocks his way. 

 

 "Are you saying that you're not pleased by my invitation?" the noble, looking pissed, asks with ire in his tone.

 

'Another unnecessary delay.'

 

Reinhard thought dressing up in a very simple dress will not attract any attention. Now he remembers Kircheis' words, "You look splendid, Reinhard-sama.", and realizes it must not be just a kind remark for the effort but rather the truth.

 

But right now his 'splendid' look has garnered an unwanted situation: an irritating, irritated noble. Reinhard can't stop himself from showing his disgust.

"Hm. With such a sour attitude like that, you're very much unlikable than a man from the Alliance. Even real ladies won't like you."

"What?!!" The irritable noble snaps and raises his arm aiming to strike Reinhard--

'Go and try!' The blonde isn't afraid and he's ready to counter the assault--

 

Then a hand stops the approaching fist, surprising both the ugly noble and the beautiful one.

 

Yang Wenli caught the vicious hand.

"Aren't you ashamed that you're supposed to be a noble but you lack the refinement of a gentleman?" 

 

His voice, height advantage, and attire intimidates the assailant; to Reinhard it all seems like a farce. It is practical to walk away with the diversion but Reinhard's pride wouldn't allow himself to while being saved by a man he just rejected.

 

"L-Let go! Who are you anyway?!" the scared noble cries.

 

"It doesn't matter, but if you really have to know I'm Yang Wenli."

 

Yang lets go of the hand and moves closer to Reinhard's side. "I hope you don't go trying to get back on me; save us both the trouble and let's move on from this incident. You don't literally hit girls when you try to hit on them--review your manners and good conduct." He says to the irritable young noble, and, finally, leads Reinhard away from the site.

 

 

 

~'~,~{@

 

 

 

The man who said his name is Yang Wenli leads Reinhard to a hallway with arches that lead to the gardens where they can breathe fresh air. His hold on Reinhard's elbow is gentle, side by side they're like a bodyguard protecting his five-year old lady.

 

Open air, stone benches, rose bushes, stellar night sky, and no one else around--it would've made a nice, romantic atmosphere... 

 

If the two were a couple.

 

Yang lets go at last; he's glad that at least the blonde silently agreed to come with him. He turns to the young one and, despite the shades of blue and a distanced glow of the banquet hall, finds their eyes shining.

 

"See. I told you." Yang shrugs, his hands in pockets now.

 

"Why?" The blonde keeps his seething low. "I could've taught him a lesson if you hadn't interfered. Why did you have to stick your nose in?!"

 

The military man can see and understand what the young one is feeling. "It is not always with fists that problems can be solved."

 

"I'd rather not give that trash even a fist. I could simply break his bone had his hand truly swung in front of me."

 

The military man walks slowly to the stone bench. 'Ah, it must be cold.' he thinks but decides on sitting anyway, meanwhile praising once again how different this beautiful creature of solemnity is.

"Take a seat?" he offers the free side of his cold bench. To his surprise, the feisty creature accepts and sits beside him.

"Your feet must be aching, no?" Yang asks casually

 

 

When Reinhard sat down on the cold stone seat he can feel his legs thanking him. The search inside the huge palace shouldn't have been tiring for someone like him--it's the dress and the slippery soles of his flat slippers that made the task difficult. The marble floors are too much that Reinhard had to keep his toes and footpads in control so as not to slip. 

In that small chance that the man named Yang Wenli asked him about something so common his guards fell and in the moment he pulls up his dress' skirt and looks at his aching feet.

"They do ache. But I'm not going to waver over something so trivial." he says with all honesty.

Yang turns his face away from looking at those white legs--his cheeks tint a little. "Ah? Erm, really? By the way, you seem to be searching for something...or someone."

 

"Hmh," Reinhard's lips tug to a smile, "Is the famous Admiral Yang Wenli offering his service to an unknown visitor?" He says as if declaring a challenge.

 

"Just if you need it. Hm? You...you know me?" Yang starts on his seat and turns to the figure beside him.

 

"Any one who doesn't know the name must be still a baby or is too old to hear the tale. Your feats are known throughout the universe and they call you a magician and a miracle maker." Reinhard folds his legs and clasps his hands on top of his knee as his face tilts up to the bright, round moon.

 

"Yare yare..." Yang stands up and scratches his head. He walks a couple of small steps and also looks up to the same yellow orb in the night sky.

Then he turns back and looks at the still and serene figure. His actions catch Reinhard's attention and he also looks at him.  

"Well, if I'm that known, why won't you dance with me?" 

 

 

Reinhard won't admit that at first he didn't recognize the admiral because he only knew him by name. Before knowing the name, he thought that the man in white uniform is an insolent drunkard that happened to be a military man from the Alliance, who also has an unlikely charm--or charisma, for a better word in his mind.

But Reinhard knows that it's just with his looks that the Miracle Yang is interested in. In every party there's an illusion that lasts for only one night--like the one in children stories--and in the realm of adults, like the Mr. Yang himself, the illusion is just a haze that disappears as soon as the morning of the next day arrives. 

Reinhard is yet to be on that level to let himself be swayed over easily for the sake of casual indulgence; being a noble himself, he knows that ladies shouldn't give in so easily. He truly believes in that unwritten but attested article that he hates the part of himself that believes his sister should have at least stood firm in refusing to take the hands of an unknown walking artifact.

 

"You're not truly interested in me." Reinhard answers as himself and not as one wearing a disguise. 

 

 

 

 

Those eyes are clear like precious gems and fierce as a soldier's. Yang can feel just by looking at them...

 

"I've spent too much time here. Now I must leave." the blonde gracefully pushes himself up from the seat. "Your assistance earlier is greatly appreciated. It was nice knowing you, Admiral Yang Wenli."

 

Those are supposed to be parting words for Reinhard's part. He's already stepping away when Yang halts him with words.

 

"I AM interested in you, Reinhard."

 

 

Both hands in his pockets, eyes towards a beautiful young man dressed up as a lady, Yang Wenli sighs heavily after having confessed the truth.

"Yes, no matter how you look at it--an old man like me taking interest in a young lad like you and we haven't even spent that much time...you must think that I'm..."

 

'a fool.' Reinhard's mind finishes the sentence

 

"...quite interesting, too. Don't you think so?" Yang shrugs with pride swelling. "You would've already walked out the moment I took you away if you didn't, right?"

 

 

Reinhard eyes the admiral with a tinge of spite but a small part of him also admits that the words were true. He's on a mission to find his sister but this Yang Wenli's bedazzling shine made him lose his focus for a moment and he's slowly forgetting the dark, murderous feeling he was carrying before. It even overrides his surprise and wonder upon the fact that his own name came out from the man's lips.

 

"You know my disguise and you even know my name yet I haven't met you before. I'm starting to believe the 'Magician' claim." Reinhard says.

 

"Luck happens to be on my side tonight." The said Magician shrugs his shoulders and his feet calmly strides on the grass to close the distance between them. "And if you're wondering how I knew about you let's just say that a magician never reveals his tricks."

 

With his cool demeanor Yang turned the tides just about when Reinhard thought he will be giving up. It wasn't just with words and Reinhard knows he himself is getting pulled by the Admiral's character...

And he rejects the word and the thought that he finds the Admiral 'attracting'. His pride terms it 'acknowledgement'.

 

Reinhard takes a step away, keeping a good distance. "Is that so? Then let me tell you also that instead of gaining my favor, you're actually making me see you as a formidable threat, Admiral Yang Wenli. It would be my pleasure if we'll never meet again in the future."

 

"If you so want that future maybe you'll grant me the chance to dance with you tonight and get this all over with."

 

"Hm!" The blonde smiles despite the sound. 'This is so amusing!' he thinks. 

"What you're asking for is a prelude to more encounters that I hope to elude in my future--"

 

"So you admit that you'll just want for more if you give in this once." Yang smiles with a naughty tilt of his face. 

 

"Nonsense! This is getting nowhere. Good night, Admiral Yang."

 

Reinhard turns his back to the older man, again, and gets halted by that older man's words, again.

"The one you're looking for is not here."

 

"What do you know? Don't put your nose where it's not wanted."

 

"The old man Kaiser won't be coming, oh, sorry for the adjective."

 

Reinhard's lungs take in much more air--his breathing becomes unsteady as his mind burns while processing an unconfirmed information. He's high-strung when it involves his sister and the piece of information puts a crack on his indomitable heart.

 

"No..."

 

"Well," The Admiral sits on the stone bench again, crosses his legs even. "It must already be spread to the rest of the guests now, why don't we ask an imperial guard or their chief so we can confirm the news?"

 

"Do that but what will it be to someone like you?" The blonde's gem-like eyes now becomes icy. "You don't seem to be one who likes to be involved in formalities and politics."

 

Yang scratches his head as usual when thinking. He looks up to the faraway stars in the night sky while knowing he's not quite alone.

"To know whether that information is true is not my aim. Oh, look, how convenient--a guard! Let's ask him."

 

A roaming guard walks along the pillared halls that overlook the open gardens where the admiral and the young blonde are. Just as Yang gave a hint to his real aim, Reinhard's eyes widen in realization--

"You--!" He turns to the admiral with such vigor that his dress swooshes with his movement. The tricky admiral closes his eyes turning insensitive to the situation 

"Not putting my nose where it's not wanted~" he says, and then he raises his arm to call the attention of the guard.

"Um, excuse me, Sir!" he hollers, forgetting manners and his uniform's bearing.

 

If Reinhard's calculation is right, Yang is setting him up in a situation where the guard will question his presence and will eventually know of his unauthorized entry to the party.

It's not a situation that he has no escape, though.

 

In the seemingly slow motion of the guard's stride Yang takes his time staring at Reinhard's brows closing in and lips tightening in a borderline grit and cheeky smile.

"Running away will only--hey, wait---" Yang stutters.

The young blonde sits right next to the admiral, extremely close as in his gloved arm feels in the warmth of the admiral's trunk. Yang holds his breath in with the sudden contact and tries not to breathe out foul, fermented smell of wine. It doesn't end there--Reinhard bravely and calmly rests his head on Yang's chest, filling a part of the space between the admiral's neck and chin. 

 

Reinhard closes his eyes and both of them turn stone stiff in their position--

 

 

The guard reaches their spot and stands clueless in front of them. "Is there anything wrong, sir?"

By the expression of the guard's eyes he's judging the military man even before knowing anything about the situation.

"W-well--" Yang starts but can't move with the younger one's weight on him.

"Excuse me for saying, Sir, but I should ask you to please refrain from publicly displaying your affection." The guard sternly tells him. Meanwhile, Reinhard is still pretending to be asleep while leaning on Yang.

"Display of--? No, this is not--"

"Is there anything you need me for, sir?" The guard straightens again his posture but the suspicious look in his eyes remains.

"Actually--" Yang's words are cut when the young blonde stirs and rolls his head on Yang's chest as if slowly being awakened by the conversation.

He slowly opens his eyes and feigns a small yawn covered with his gloved hand.

"...Ah, please excuse me." Reinhard leans his head still on Yang, and with a palm landing gently on the admiral's chest, even. "I'm just too tired after all the dancing and talking we did... Oh dear, a guard!"

 

"Fraulein, would you like to rest or perhaps lie down for a bit? We have guest rooms and surely we have ladies to wait for you."

 

"That's a very generous offer, thank you. My dear Admiral, I shall take some rest before we continue to dance tonight; will you accompany me to the room?" The blonde continues on acting sleepy, and even rests his head again on Yang's chest--an innocent gesture with a sensual effect to its witnesses.

 

"Er, um... Yeah, I guess?"

"Surely, Fraulein." 

 

The guard and the admiral answers at the same time--and Reinhard knows he's got both men to his will.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The admiral and the young noble are lead to a wing different from which Reinhard sneaked and searched earlier. Through the walk his arms are linked to Yang's fuller arm--an arm stuffed with years of military training, age, and the stiff uniform coat. Reinhard keeps the sleepy act and at the same time keeping aware of his surrounding for his original aim.

 

After a few salutations from the guard, a couple of maids dressed in humble black uniforms open the double-door to reveal a lavish guest room. When Reinhard and Yang step into the room the doors are about to close behind them but the guard, who's been part captivated by the blonde and part doing his job, asks "Excuse me, sir, but," he gulps, "But will you be accompanying the young lady still?"

 

The blue-dressed blonde is already sitting on the red-blanketed canopy bed and the admiral still afloat in his shoes. Yang turns to face the guard, face clueless and mind quite blank as to why the guard would ask such a question.

"I came along, so why not?" he lands a hand on his head, as if scratching his hair.

His answer puzzles, if not irritates, the guard--and before the guard insists on making Yang leave, Reinhard speaks

"This man is my uncle. He would do no harm. Now, can I please have a bit of rest. And thank you."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Uncle, huh..? That was harsh." Yang says as he turns away from the just closed doors and walks towards the younger man on the bed. As soon as the doors closed Reinhard pushes himself up with an elbow, thus looking quite like a painting of a golden-haired madonna laying on her side on a plush bed waiting for the lover.

 

Yang shakes his head as if doing so removes those thoughts, though his ears feel suddenly hot. 

 

"It made him leave, that's what matters."

 

 A sigh and a palm hitting the forehead is Yang's quick reply. 

 

"Ah... right now I bet those maids' ears are glued to the doors, and surely tomorrow a nasty rumor will go around the whole galaxy..."

 

"Hm. Only those who are fool enough to believe such nonsense will take rumors for truth. Do they have my name? No. Can they tell if you have brought your lovely niece to this ball? The security is so lax that they didn't even care to identify who they're letting in in the guest rooms."

 

"Unfortunately this galaxy is full of those who eat gossip for breakfast. Wait, what are you doing?"

 

As they were exchanging words, Reinhard stood to his feet and walks to the french windows to the balcony. 

 

"Mister Admiral, sir, you're not expecting to see me sleeping on that bed, or are you?" Reinhard asks, his back turned to the older man as his face rendezvous with the cold night breeze after opening the windows. He steps out to the balcony and eyes the neighboring rooms by the lights and shadows through windows. Those are rooms he's yet to check eventhough he remembers Yang's forecasting words that Lady Annerose will not be in the castle.

 

"Inviting that sight might be, but... H-hey," Yang walks close to the back of the young, slim figure who's dangerously leaning too much that his heels are lifting from the floor as if he's planning to jump his way out of the building.

 

To Yang's relief, Reinhard pulls himself back and both his feet are flat on ground again. The blonde turns sharply that his hair dances with the movement, and faces the older man.

"I appreciate your company, Admiral Yang Wenli. Good bye--"

"WAIT--!!"

 

The young man in the dress exerts his youthful vigor as he pulls himself up, hands leaning on the balcony's fence, one foot up, never minding the unlady-like image he currently is, and, with a lot of courage and bit of luck, his other foot follows up--Yang's arms flap open as he anticipates Reinhard's body anytime should he fall-- a little wobbling, and Reinhard's now standing on the ledge as his right hand settles for support in grasping the wall..

 

A whistle packs Yang's reactions at once: amazement and relief. He continues to watch in silence as the young man carefully steps on barely protruding bricks off the wall. At one instance Reinhard's foot slips and his footwear falls off to the depths of the garden trees and shrubs--and notes to mind that he shall find that other pair before he and Kircheis leave the Neue Sansoucci. 

 

The flight goes successful and to Yang Wenli, Reinhard's blue dress fluttering with the wind seems like a victory flag gleaming under the moonlight. If he were more rhetoric, he'd say it is the very image of a young god of war.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Reinhard carefully peeks through the glass of the window; seeing that no one is in the room he enters as silently as he can, for surely beyond the doors there'll be servants who will wonder if they'll hear sounds from an empty room.

He eyes the big ben clock in the room--a heat creeps up his neck as pressure hits in; the time to meet with Kircheis and leave the palace is near, and he still has no clues to his sister's whereabouts. 

Then he hears sounds from the same balcony he just entered.

"Oomph!"  --a hushed voice follows. Reinhard's senses burst and as he turns to his back he sees the firm but slouching figure of the admiral. 

'Maybe I should start exercising more often...' Yang thinks, and as his eyes meet with the blonde's icy ones he also receives an inquiring raise of the brow, which he answers with his ever faithful and honest shrug.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 ~  

 

Away from the festivities and lights, Reuental decides to be pensive and drink his glass of wine while watching the golden moon. Unlike him, Mittermeyer can play well with nobles and even with people from the Alliance on the note that they are of proven worth and good character. Both Reuental and Mittermeyer weren't even supposed to be there but somehow and someway their respective higher ups invited them and a few others who bear great hope for the Empire's military force. "Excursion" and "Learn" are the keywords Reuental found behind the invitation, though in the present reality nothing of remarkable value has kept his unique set of eyes and attention.

 

*Ksshh* 

 

A sound of something landing on foliage wakes him from a sleep-like state; he notices that the tree right by his side has its branches and leaves still swinging and a few leaves fall from disarray. As he turns his vision to the bushes he spots a very odd and singular slipper right on top of the well-trimmed bush. 

A flat slipper; has odd runs on its toe but it can be somewhat called as pretty. Pale blue with tiny spangles along gold ornaments. Size quite large--it must be a lady of eighteen to early twenties or so. But the bigger question is how it got to its current location. 

And the biggest question: whom does it belong to?

 

The little mystery excites Reuental more than it should. He looks up just in time to see a sliver of a blue dress from the balcony, disappearing quick as he just glanced at it.

 

"Hey," Mittermeyer comes approaching from the ball. "You should make best of this event and meet some... Hey, Reuental?"

Reuental turns to face him, with both hands occupied: one with a wine glass and the other with a slipper. A rare but candid smile decorates Reuental's usually stoic face.

"More than talking to the bit players, how about we meet Ms. Cinderella?" he says to his friend.

 

 


	2. Sudden Changes

 

 

"Admiral!" Reinhard hisses; he can't believe that his flight from the older man ended back to square one. He walks on tiptoes, his one foot bare, as he holds up the skirt of his dress rushing towards the admiral. "Why did you--"

"Sshh." Yang holds up an index finger to his own lips. "It's about time."

"Time...why do you know?" Reinhard is getting more puzzled; he thinks Yang knows about the rendezvous with Kircheis, and wonders how the Admiral knew--and how much more does he know.

"Someone's bound to come up and will try to find whoever's in this room and the next one." Yang says. "Listen. Unless you want to stay for a dance I guess it's best for you and your friend to leave this place and go to sleep like children your age do at this time of the night."

Reinhard gives Yang an offended and insulted look. His eyes reflect his ire.

"What?" Yang adds, his tone of disbelief and his face of surprise, "I'm the type of person who'd rather send you home than see you dancing with someone else."

"I'm no longer a child." Reinhard corrects where Yang was at fault. "Though your nature is of an odd one; you already know who I am, and even so you still pursue me with such desires."

 

"W-well, to call it 'desire' is a little bit..." 

 

Taken aback, Yang pauses to recollect and process his words. This Reinhard from the Empire is certainly younger than him by a decade more or less, and this Reinhard fellow is a guy--a male--but surely, by some inexplainable force, Yang is compelled by him.   
May be the party is just so much against the Admiral's tastes that finding the rarity to be involved in this small mission is all he can put in his head at this very moment. The dance now is merely an excuse.

"Okay. Desire it is. But won't you just let me tag along? I'm an adult in the brink of going dry if I go back to that ball laughing and eating like everyone else there."

Parties are fine but only if its with friends is one of the phrases in Yang's book.

"Hm."   
The young blonde's colored lips tug to a one-cornered smile.   
"I'm guessing you're someone who enjoys fine wine in a small gathering with only a few but best of your acquaintances."

 

The admiral and the young noble share a look. 

 

"'Friends' if you may for a shorter term. You seem to read people well." Yang says. His eyes on Reinhard are full of gentleness, respect and admiration.

 

On the other hand, Reinhard's eyes show fires of taking a challenge and determination. "You flatter me but you're still a closed book to me, Mr. Yang Wenli."

  
They lock gazes for a moment until they sharply turn away when they see movements from the closed curtains of the bed--there's someone else in the room!

  
The Admiral takes a step ahead of Reinhard, covering his way in a protective stance--something that Kircheis will do if he's there, the blonde thinks.   
There's nowhere to hide--they're both just holding their breaths waiting for the person to reveal himself.

A leg of a man shows through the curtain, and there are sounds of clothes shuffling. After a few seconds the man pops out fron the canopy bed, still in the middle of putting on his formal uniform.   
"Man, I can't believe what I am hearing!" The man speaks.

"Poplan?!" Yang exclaims and at the same time relief washes over him. Clearly, Reinhard understands that it's an acquaintance of the admiral but he's still wondering about some points.

"At your service, and at service for the population of lonely ladies throughout the galaxy. Hello!" Poplan lifts a hand in greeting while his other hand fixes his shirt's collar. "I didn't know, Admiral, that we are of the same crusade! Such a lovely young lady, too. Hello! Care to switch this old introvert for a fun young man like me? I guarantee you we'll have tons of fun."

  
Reinhard just stares at Poplan, who suddenly takes his hand   
"Oh, where are my manners--"  
and starts kissing Reinhard's gloved knuckles. Yang quickly pulls Poplan's head away from Reinhard's hand. 

  
"The handsome Flying Officer Olivier Poplan," he gives a wink, "at your service."

  
"You really take all chances, don't you?" the Admiral says

  
"Oooh, calm down, Admiral. I'm just being courteous here!"

  
"But-!"

  
The two Alliance soldiers are about to go at it when the young blonde takes it in him to calm the situation  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Officer."

  
That one line makes the two men stop, and Poplan gives Yang the look that says 'See?'

"So... Care to explain how and why you two are here when I'm sure that we locked the doors and it didn't even creak open during the highlights,"

  
"Ahemm." Yang fakes a cough meaning 'courtesy'

  
"She's fast asleep." Poplan winks again. Reinhard thinks that Poplan is probably the first man he's ever seen to do that action with the eye so often. "Anyway, I'm guessing you're not supposed to be here, pretty face." he turns to the blonde.

  
'Are all soldiers from the Alliance magicians?' Reinhard entertains the thought.

  
"How kind of you to state your guess." The Admiral says

  
"Ah-ah. Correction. It's not a guess. It's the truth, right?"

  
"And on what basis?" 

  
"Hmm... Admiral, if I tell you the trick of the trade I might run out of business. But, my golden-haired darling, don't worry. For a pretty face like yours this me is your servant."

  
All the while Reinhard's been silent; it's not only because he didn't feel the need to speak but also because he's getting flustered every time Poplan tells him praises. He's been getting too much that it's slightly bothering him.

"Alright, here's what. Someone's going to look for us." Yang says to Poplan. "No one should know about us being here. I trust you know what to do, Poplan."

"Easy-peasy. Just remember to give me the unabridged version tomorrow, or the day after, Admiral." Poplan winks again. Reinhard's still wondering and all Yang can do is sigh.

 

 

 

 

  
~-~-~-~-~-~

 

 

 

As Yang predicted, someone really did try to find them. Reuental, along with Mittermeyer, goes up to the guest rooms to look for the owner of the lone slipper. The fall was very recent, so the owner must still be there, Reuental supposes, but they are met by Poplan and his lady, and the slipper, by Reuental's gut feel and visual evidence, doesn't belong to her.  
They try the other rooms and ask about the slipper to the guests. It turns to be a futile search until Mittermeyer says an enlightening statement:  
"Maybe your Cinderella doesn't want you to find her. She seems too elusive that it seems to me that she's trying to run away for some reason."

Reuental pauses. He takes another look at the slipper and studies it.

He remembers the sliver of a blue dress. A fair great clue. 

"Hm. Then all the better. Where's the fun in the story if there's no adventure. Come. Our lady is wearing a blue dress. Clearly she's not missing her footwear but as it is the item is an invitation that we should not reject."

Honestly, Mittermeyer thinks that Reuental is giving the footwear too much thought. He voices his opinion out but Reuental is really set on solving his own little mystery. 

 

 

 

*~*~*

 

 

 

  
"Admiral Yang,"  
"Hm?"  
"How did you know about the pursuers?"  
"I actually thought they'll not allow us both inside the room, but they did. Even after they did, I thought someone will come to identify us because surely they suspect that the 'uncle-niece' bit is a lie. Honestly, I didn't expect them to believe from the beginning and your lie has brought us so far here."

'Here' is a poorly guarded staircase that leads to a dark vestibule far from the glow of the party hall and leading out to the open garden. Yang unconsciously takes the lead, watching out for guards or even normal people.

Reinhard has rid his other foot of the slipper and he clasped on it along the way. Yang notices and silently agrees with the blonde's decision.  
"Want me to hold it for you?" the older man asks.

  
Reinhard looks at him straight in the eyes. "Why should I have you hold on to an article I used for my foot? It's unnecessary."

  
"I can put it in my pocket. Not much of a burden to me. It'd be odd to see a lady holding on to her 'article used for her foot' while wearing her modest party clothes." Yang shrugs. The slipper's material is lithe and flexible--it's just a little matter that Yang offered unnecessary help but Reinhard extends his hand grasping the footwear.

  
"I take your point. Please hold on to this for me until I find its pair--it's my dear sister's... Ah, why am I being like this--"

  
Yang Wenli takes the slipper before Reinhard can take it back.

  
"In Poplan's words, 'at your service'." Yang smiles. 

 

As they are about to continue down the stairs, a group of four imperial guards rush towards the garden, another one calls to them from outside  
"An intruder!" the guard says to his comrades. At those words Reinhard's heart freezes and his hands curl to fists.  
"Kircheis!" he mutters; Yang halts him from rushing to the scene.  
"Wait." the admiral says.  
"Move!"  
Yang doesn't move away from Reinhard's front.  
"Admiral Yang!"   
"Calm down. We're not sure if it's your friend. Moreover..."

  
In the short span that they are arguing, the guards manage to capture the said intruder and from the same way they passed by the admiral and the blonde's view they march with the intruder in handcuffs--it's not Kircheis.

Reinhard calms down and looks at the admiral with wide eyes.   
Yang scratches his cheek, feeling conscious all of a sudden.  
"Uh, that aside... Let's go. We have to be more careful now that they're gonna be on heightened alert." the magician says.

 

 

 

The marble floors are cold but Reinhard tries not to mind so long as there are no shards on the ground. Unfortunately, there was a small trifle between an aristocrat and a politician from the alliance that caused for a few wine glasses to fall and break into sharp pieces. The trifle was solved and the clutter cleaned, but not all shards are visible and the environment is not one made for barefoot people. To cut it short, Reinhard's bare foot falls victim to a piece of broken glass.

  
Yang only notices when Reinhard suddenly stops following him. He turns back and asks  
"What's wrong?"

  
"Admiral Yang," Reinhard answers coolly, as if the wound doesn't hurt. "It seems a great mistake of mine to let my shoe fall off back then at the balcony."

  
He lifts his dress a bit to see his right foot bleeding about in the middle. The glass shard, measuring about an inch, can be pulled out but it'll surely worsen the bleeding and leave the wound open.

  
"Oh man..." Yang scratches his scalp. He pulls out a scarf from his pocket, kneels in front of the blonde, and ties it to cover the wounded pad of Reinhard's foot.   
"Do you have anything we can use to contact your friend?" Yang asks, still kneeling, looking up at the blonde's calm and fair face.

  
"We are supposed to meet...at the white rose maze garden. In about five minutes." Reinhard answers meekly; his long lashes downcast gives him a gentle and benevolent look-- the pain doesn't even wrinkle his face.

Yang once again tells himself that such face is the most handsome face in the whole, vast galaxy.

"You have an escape vehicle?" he asks. Reinhard slowly shakes his head 'no'.

  
"Okay. Wait for me here. I'll make arrangements for your escape. If someone approaches you, tell them you're with me."

  
"Why are you doing this?" the younger one asks. His eyes follow as Yang Wenli stands up in front of him.

   
"In this time of peace--I'm free to do as I will, right? Ah, remember not to press your foot or the glass will go deeper. I'll be back."

 

 

 

 

  
The admiral disappears in the sea of people at the ball, leaving the young blonde at an isolated corner. A few noble ladies who happen to pass by give him judging glances, but the males look at him with curiosity; even so, he stands with his back straight in a proud posture true to his noble descent and gallant character. He pays no attention to those who gape at him and instead takes notice of an old man seemingly a military official from the alliance. The old man's manner seem frail that Reinhard can't keep still so he struggles with grace to walk and reach him.

 

"Excuse me, sir." The blonde says, surprising the old man a bit. "I hope you won't take it wrongly if I ask if I can be of assistance to you."

 

The old man is the Alliance's former Chief of Military Affairs, Sir Bucock. He's already retired but was invited nonetheless to the occasion for reasons that weren't really necessary. The old man took it as a last before he says goodbye and good riddance to his position; the atmosphere of the party, however, was too much for his aging body and thus now he's showing signs of exhaustion.

  
"How odd that the eyes of a young lady like you should pay attention to the likes of an old prune like me." 

  
The golden-haired youth smiles candidly. "Let's just say that I can tell great men like I could tell fine wine."

  
"Hah! Young as you are you already talk of fine wine?"

  
"Only because my Father taught me." Reinhard says and remembers the better days. 

  
"Very well... Then I am not backing out from your offer. Can you please help me get to the table where my subordinates are? My knees would like to rest." the old man Bucock says, amused by the words Reinhard said. 

  
"It'd be my pleasure, sir. Feel free to hold on to me."  
The old man grabs hold of Reinhard's elbow for support. "Ah, thank you. There, over there is our table." The old man points to a far, unseen corner of the banquet hall. 

 

 

~~~

 

 

  
"Attenborough!"  
Yang strides towards his friend, who is now rid of the plates in favor of the pocket note and the pen--he likes to write his observations in prose.

  
"Yo. How're things with you and the young future missus? You know I have faith in you unlike what I have for Poplan, right?"

  
"Erm, uhm... For that reason, will you please lend me your car?" Yang scratches his cheek.

  
"Eh?! What, you're gonna make me walk miles down to the cab lanes while you go and have fun like that Poplan? No way!"

  
"It's not like that. Anyway, we both know you'll be sleeping, waking, and bathing at Schenkopp's place so can I please borrow your car?"

  
Attenborough's freckled face turns red. "W-what are you saying?!!"

  
"Well, if you can only see how Schenkopp's been eyeing at you the whole evening--"

  
"False!" The pen almost leaves Attenborough's hand.

  
"--It's your choice, really; but waiting for Poplan is like asking for cicadas to come out of their burrows outside their natural schedule."

  
"Wh-whu-what--? You know you don't have to tell me those kind of things just to get the keys--it's unlike you! Fine, take it!" Attenborough digs his pocket and passes the mobile's key to Yang.

  
"Thank you. And, oh, good luck."

  
"Scram!"

  
As soon as Yang leaves Attenborough, the carnivorous Schenkopp stands up from the Rosenritters' table and walks up to his prey. 

 

 

  
They are almost set for escape, Yang Wenli thinks; then on his way to the corner where he left his handsome damsel he remembers something when he passes by a man with different colored pair of eyes.  
But what actually caught his attention was a slipper very similar to that of Reinhard's, grasped by the hand of that man.

"Oh, boy..." Yang mutters. This will be quite a bedtime story when he goes home to Julian.

   
 

 

 

 

  
Mr. Bucock knows that the odd timing of steps of the kind young noble must have something to do with her (as Mr. Bucock's eyes see 'him') feet. The others stare because, first, Bucock is an esteemed military man of the alliance, second because of his anonymous golden-haired companion, and third because they walk so oddly that as soon as people take interest in the second reason their eyes leave because the guests rather to try to look for better images in the festive scene.

Helping the old man is nothing; what ires Reinhard is the thought that his prideful blood is spreading all over the dirty floors of the aristocrats that he so despise.

Few soldiers who see their old man and the unknown blonde approach and help them both to the seats. Sir Bucock lands on the seat with a very relieved sigh, while the young blue-dressed companion struggles so as not to put pressure on his wounded foot. One soldier notices it and offers help.

  
"Please do not... I would rather not bother you-" Reinhard says

  
"Oh, come on. You helped our old man here despite your injury, we could do the same, miss."

  
"My injury is not an excuse to aid someone in need."

  
"But... at least let's get that treated-"

  
"I understand your thoughts but if you really want to help me can you please find Admiral Yang Wenli and bring him to me?"

  
The soldiers, and even Sir Bucock, widen their eyes in surprise. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading (*>_<*)ﾉ  
> I kinda ship Poplan x Attenborough and Schenkopp x Attenborough (watching the old version)...  
> what do we call the ship... PopA...? PopAtten? xD SchenBorough.?


	3. The Cold Wave Arrives

 

 

  
It was Mittermeyer's suggestion for Reuental to take a break from his tiring search. There must be hundreds to a thousand or more people in the Neue Sansoucci ball, and even the amazing fleet admiral as Reuental himself must be weary from searching for a person with so little clues in their hands. 

  
"Yours is a noble search for the owner of that slipper, Reuental. But, as your friend, if you're just looking for the owner because of a whim to pursue another woman I'd rather you rest this case. You already have a lot of eligible bachelorette that you go out with--don't bother with this poor lady."

  
Reuental looks thoughtfully at the glass of wine he's holding, then lifts his eyes to look at his friend.  
"I understand your point very well but..."

  
He looks at their surroundings--a sea of well-clothed people merry with their drinks and their own little worlds, some he even know but none of the strangers' faces make an impression on him.

"It's funny how this singular shoe has made its impact on me than the hundreds of women here in this banquet." he voices out as he grips on the footwear. 

 

A little part of Mittermeyer thinks it'd be funnier if Reuental makes a mistake of sipping the sole instead of the spirit because the wineglass and the shoe are in each of his hands.

Mittermeyer sighs his laughter. "Well, it's really a mystery that not even the galaxy's best tacticians can work upon or against. If I am to understand, it must be like the very moment when I first saw Eva."  
"You're luckier because what you saw first was her beautiful face. What I'm infatuated with is just a sliver of a blue dress and this very shoe."  
"Hm. Now you see 'my' point." Mittermeyer says and takes a swig of his drink.

 

  
In the lull of their conversation, their eyes land on an odd crowd at a corner colonized by the Alliance's military officers. The huddle catches Mittermeyer's attention because amidst the merry people, those in the Alliance corner wear faces of concern--and they seem to be crowding around someone who is the center of their attention.

"What's wrong?" Reuental asks Mittermeyer

"The soldiers from the Alliance...do you think this kind of an extravagant party does not suit their tastes or their principles, perhaps? The bunch over there doesn't seem to be enjoying, unlike their politicians who are drinking with their pinkies up high with the aristocrats."

  
The heterochromatic eyes turn to where Mittermeyer's gaze is on at. He also notices a female among the Alliance group, who seems rushing with a small packet that gives him the impression that she is a military medic. The woman kneels, and she gets hidden from periphery as the others fence around whatever it is that they center their attention upon. 

  
"I'd say they have a situation there." Reuental says

  
"A situation? Do you think they need help?"

  
Reuental weighs on the question for a second while observing the faraway situation.

  
"Their fleet was once our greatest adversary. I'm not being bitter here but considering their operations in space, they should be able to pacify a situation on land as well."

It's not really Mittermeyer's nature to stick his nose into someone else's business but his gallant heart decides to be of any support to the situation he's witnessing.

  
"This is a time for reconciliation and peace. I shall go and see what hospitality we can offer to our new friends."

  
He goes to the direction of the Alliance bunch, and Reuental, though not at all surprised at his friend's action, shrugs and leaves the wineglass on the waiter's tray to follow him.

 

 

 

 

  
~-~-~-~-~-~

 

 

 

 

  
Yang Wenli put off the issue of retrieving Reinhard's slipper from the man with heterochromatic eyes. Remembering the records, he knows it's a high-ranking military official of the Empire and has the name Reuental. 

  
"Reinhard will probably be mad at me but his own welfare takes priority... Hm?"

  
He returns to the spot where he left the blonde. Surely he told the younger man to not move an inch, or has he? Yang Wenli underestimated the kid's tenacity but thinks that:  
in his situation, the wounded foot, time before escape getting shorter, his objective nullified...

  
"Where else would he go?" the admiral scratches his head. He's not angry, he's worried. Not a worry similar to when Julian strays off from him while at the park--it rarely happens even. It's not a worry similar to when his fleet gets an overwhelming disadvantage in the battlefield; he always somehow managed to muster up luck, courage and brains, and he believes that those successes were fruits of combined effort of everyone in the fleet.

 

'Weird...' Yang thinks as he runs about, turning his head left and right, cocking his head trying to look for a needle in a haystack.

 

'No-- I will find him. I did find him, right? So I will, again.'  
The metaphor becomes 'finding a ruby in a haystack, or an emerald in a haystack, or...'

"Yang!"

The metaphor searching in his mind stops; he looks up and sees Cazellnu running up to him. 

  
"Oh, hey." Yang greets 

  
"What's wrong? You look disconcerted."

  
"Uh...well, I..."

  
"Ahh, you... Does this have something to do with the golden-haired goddess?" Cazellnu teases, and, before Yang can say another stutterful, adds "I don't know what you did but she wants you and won't let us treat her wound. She wants us to tell you that 'the lady won't dance with _one slipper alone_ '."

  
Yang's eyes widen with surprise for a second, then he sighs in relief knowing that Reinhard also wants to see him.

  
"Is that so? Thank you, Cazellnu. Now, let's go."

  
"Ah, so spring does exist in the magician's life, eh?" Cazellnu comments as he leads his friend to the waiting goddess.

 

 

 

 

  
*~*~*

 

 

 

"No, there's no trouble there. You gentlemen should go and find better merriments to lay your eyes upon."  
That was the answer when Mittermeyer asked Fahrenheit, who passed by the scene they are meaning to go to.

Other soldiers from the alliance turn away from the said scene and it lessens Reuental's interest to go with Mittermeyer's wiles.

"Gentlemen," Mittermeyer asks some who just left the huddle, "What happened? We noticed there was a scene and we would like to be of assistance."

  
"That is..." the soldier looks at his fellows beside him,

"Well, there's a wounded young lady who insists that she 'won't dance with one slipper alone'-"

  
His fellow soldier smacks his shoulder, "Idiot! That was the message for Admiral Yang!" he reproaches, then turns to Mittermeyer. "Kind sir, the situation there is well and it does not need your concern. The lady is fine."

  
Reuental aggressively asks the soldier "You said 'she won't dance with one slipper'?"

  
"Uh, yes, but-"

  
"Is she wearing a blue dress?"

  
"Uh...uhm..." the tactful soldier thinks twice because in his understanding and instincts, which is in favor of Yang, he shouldn't let these stranger men know.

  
But the others were less tactful so they answer "Yes, yes! Also very pretty, too!"

Those were the words Reuental's been wanting to hear, and he sets off running to meet his cinderella. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~-~-~-~-~

 

 

 

 

 

Sir Bucock insisted for Reinhard's wound to be properly dressed. After a semi-long persuasion, Reinhard allows them and they let Lt. Greenhill to fix his wound. The men let the ladies be (at this point Reinhard is totally convinced that his 'pretend' is going overly well) and are thankful that the golden haired youth gave in to sense.

"These men from the Alliance are all nice men, aren't they? Especially for beauties like us." Ms. Frederica Greenhill winks to her patient. Reinhard wonders if such is a customary gesture of people from the alliance.

  
With her limited tools, Frederica manages to pull the shard of glass and dress the open wound.

  
"This scarf..." she holds Yang's bloodied scarf that was used to cover the wound.

  
"Ah," Reinhard takes it from her and folds it nicely as he can. "I shall hold on to this for the meantime."

Frederica silently commends how the young lady does not whine or shout in pain at all during the procedure. 

  
"There! Careful--we don't want it to bleed too much."

  
"Thank you very much, fraulein." Reinhard looks up meekly to the lady as he remembers his kind sister... then her demise...  
Remembering what he's lost hurts him more than the glass that has pierced his flesh. 

 

"Uhm..."

 A small voice. A small boy with deep red hair approaches with a glass of water in his little hands. He walks to Reinhard's seat and lifts up the glass.

  
"Water?" the boy offers. Reinhard smiles at the gesture and takes the glass

  
"Thank you, kind one." with his other hand he tousles the little boy's red hair. Now that he notices, the kid reminds him of Kircheis for some reason.

  
"You seemed to be in pain." the boy says.

  
"Yes. I was. But not anymore." Reinhard goes with his tone gentle--a privilege and an exception given to a child.

  
Meanwhile, Frederica silently leaves the younger ones and goes back to where her fellow female military staff are. 

 

 

Only Sir Bucock, who's sitting near Reinhard, is left to 'watch over'. The soldiers' concern has been lifted when Reinhard let them help him, and so they go on to gallivant in their own ways.

  
"Yay!" the young boy bursts with a bounce and a smile. "You see, I want to be a doctor! My father told me that as a future doctor I should be caring to others."

  
"That is true, what your father told. I believe you will be a great doctor."

  
The boy blushes with a great smile.

  
"May I know your name, future doctor?" Reinhard asks. It's an unknown wish of his to have someone younger to look after like a brother would to younger siblings.

  
"My name is Emil. Ah, sorry I forgot..!" 

  
The child meant the courtesies and he hastily takes Reinhard's hand and kisses it while he bows and bends his knees a bit (Reinhard being seated makes the task easier for the child Emil; the gesture, once again, he takes as part of his disguise).

  
Following the procedure, the child says again "My name is Emil, and you are?" 

Reinhard will have had said his name if not for the sudden arrival of unknown black-clad spectators--Reuental and Mittermeyer. 

 

His eyes look straight at a pair of different colored eyes. Reuental looks straight at him so Reinhard concludes that the men clad in black must be there because of him. He readies his heart and his self... escape is not impossible, but how?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
'This man is still not taking his eyes off me.' Reinhard notices. The scared little Emil scoots closer to the blonde and hides behind his chair.   
 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Reuental tries to catch his breath--the golden haired lady in the blue dress, now in front of him, far exceeds his imagination of his cinderella.  
And the icy and clear eyes... He commends how the 'lady' is not scared at all of his own heterochromatic eyes. He instantly put her on the highest pedestal in his heart and mind.

A nudge on the side by Mittermeyer brings his soul back to reality.

  
"Good evening." Reuental speaks to the young 'lady'.  
This lady is rather too young compared to the women who Reuental dated and played around with. The shoe size, however, seem an inch or two bigger for what seems to be her foot size.

 

 

'It can't be helped', Reinhard thinks. The disguise is too good he shall portray the role to the end and may be to get himself out of an entanglement with the Empire's military force. 

 

  
He just prays that Kircheis will somehow know where he is, better yet for that Yang Wenli to come and fulfill his promise.

 

"Good evening." Reinhard says back to the men in black, particularly to the one with different colored eyes.

"I am Oskar von Reuental, imperial fleet admiral, my lady."  
Reuental steps forward to the sitting lady, reaches for her gloved hand but the lady sways her hand as if to say 'no way'. 

  
"There's no need for such gestures, Sir. Please." Reinhard has had enough of men kissing his hand. 

"But you let the young one give courtesy earlier." Reuental soundly objects

The little Emil and Reinhard look at each other, both wondering how the military man knew their earlier engagement. The poor boy is frightened and Reinhard calms him by stroking his hair like Lady Annerose did to him on stormy nights.

"Emil here is different. He's a friend." the blonde smiles to the kid and brings back Emil's bright smile.

Reuental wishes for a same treatment, too, but he shakes off the childish thought.

"That is one issue I am meaning to address, my lady. I have introduced myself; now, may I know your name?"

In Reinhard's mind it's an interrogation in the works. Anyway, he's not about to give his identity.

"I heard your name very well, sir. You are the esteemed Admiral Reuental, and the gentleman with you must be the Gale Wolf, Admiral Mittermeyer."   
Reinhard looks at Mittermeyer; the Wolf bows as courtesy.  
"It's an honor to be known by someone young as you, young lady." he says.

 

Reuental eyes them with a piling jealousy within. 'How come Mittermeyer seems to be taken with warmth unlike me?'

 

"It is my honor to have both of your presence here." Reinhard bows his head. Mittermeyer feels like he is in front of a dignified young empress and surely Eva will love to hear about such an encounter.

 

"My lady," Reuental takes a furtive step, "Will you not grace us with the knowledge of knowing your name?"

 

"You have such kind words, but my name is naught of worth to you, Admiral Reuental."

"But-"   
In fear of earning the opposite effect, Mittermeyer taps Reuental and asks him to be patient and to calm himself. 

"Fraulein, we are here because it seemed there was a commotion earlier and that someone might have needed help," Mittermeyer says. "What happened?"

"Ah... It was just a small thing. So that's the reason why both your excellencies are here." Reinhard feels an unwinding knot within his chest. "The trouble's been solved and you may ease yourselves, your excellencies. Good evening."

  
If Reinhard can be more honest, he curses the mischievous odds that put him in his current situation and endless unwanted attention.

 

"My lady, I will not be at ease until you give me your name." Reuental insists again. At this point Mittermeyer knows he cannot restrain his friend from asking further, but decides to himself that if the lady shows signs of uneasiness he will drag Reuental out of her sight.

"Dear Admiral, as I said earlier, knowing my name does not give you any merit; for what reason do you even want my name?" 

"For purposes that will lead to us being closer, my lady. I am deeply interested in you."

 

Everyone within hearing range are surprised by the words Reuental has just said. Even Bucock, who's not even part of the conversation, finds the scenario engaging--romance involving soldiers has a deeper impact to him than commoners' love stories. Meanwhile, Emil, who's too young to understand, keeps on staring at them with childish interest and imagines adventures and fear just by looking at the blonde and at the man with 'weird' eyes. 

 

For Reinhard, however, the romance is left out of the message and he receives it as a hurdle that a man sees when an opponent rises--it's a result of the guilt of being trespassers in the banquet. Whatever he says does not dissuade the stubborn man and he's running out of patience. First it was the white-uniformed admiral, then it's this black-uniformed one; he's never dealt with that much attention before.

"Well, then, Admiral." Reinhard says, "I cannot fathom what you find interesting in me, but, as free as you are to find me so, maybe I'll let you call me whatever you want."

It strikes the eavesdropping soldiers from the alliance that 'Yes, we haven't got her name, have we?'. Being dodgy at this point just makes the others more interested in Reinhard's identity. The others make gestures asking Sir Bucock but the old man shrugs at them.

  
'This person will really not give their name...at least I will not be receiving a lie.' Reuental acknowledges with a smile.  
"Then I shall address you Mein Liebe."

  
Reinhard's eyes widen in shock. Having been attacked by Admiral Yang Wenli and the others' words before, his vulnerability to praises comes to peak; as someone who's not totally used to being told words of appreciation, aside those from his sister and Kircheis, Reinhard's chest feels uncomfortably fluttery. Mein liebe--and this man Reuental is not lacking in looks and appeal, either...

   
His neck, ears and face feels hot. The golden-haired beauty is, in the view of those in front of him, blushing.

  
He does not say anything in return to Reuental, and instead turns his head away from their gazes.

 

"Mein liebe," Reuental genuflects in front of the seated young one, "I would like to ask you for a dance, but before that I want to give this back..."  
He presents the slipper that has been hidden from Reinhard's view all that time. When the black-uniformed admiral presented the slipper, the fluttering sensation within Reinhard's chest revives. It's impossible for it to belong to someone else for his sister said it was a keepsake from their long forgotten mother, handmade by their great grandfather himself for his daughter's wedding.

 

"This is yours, right?" Reuental shows a rare smile.

  
"Y-yes. How did..?" Reinhard takes the slipper; a newfound appreciation and respect for the Admiral blooms within him. He's so much elated that if Reuental asks again to dance Reinhard will most likely oblige.   
But the offer doesn't happen right away.

 

"Reuental--excuse us for a moment, dear young lady." Mittermeyer pulls his friend up and turns away from the golden-haired youth.

 

 

"Mittermeyer, what are you doing?" Reuental asks, not feeling one bit mad probably because his 'Mein liebe's' happiness rubbed on to him. 

  
"I know you're interested in this young lady...but don't you think she's... she's too young?" Mittermeyer says with wholehearted concern.

  
"I can see that myself; but give us five or more years... Mittermeyer, she's perfect."

  
"Five years? You're really going to wait; and you really pictured that the two of you will be together?"

  
"If I don't believe in myself and my goals, who will? And it seems you're overreacting, Mittermeyer; I won't lay a finger on her until she becomes truly mine."

  
"Truly yours means--"

  
"Married, five years in the making."

  
"Or more." Mittermeyer adds

  
"Yes. Five or more years."

  
"You didn't consider the young lady's heart. What if she has someone else, or if she meets someone else?"

  
"Mittermeyer..." Reuental taps his friend, "The battle of the heart is not like those of in warfare. I cannot answer that until it truly happens but I'd make measures that'll make her affection fixated on me, right? That's what a man does." 

  
"I'd rather you say 'efforts' than 'measures'. Well you know my point and I have said what has to be considered..."

  
 Mittermeyer gives a stern look at Reuental.

  
"I understand. Hm. Sometimes you read my mind too well and too much, Mittermeyer."

 

  
Their short discussion ends and they return to face the lady--  
and prematurely finds another character in their five year picture.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ヾ(｡>﹏<｡)ﾉﾞ✧*。
> 
> another guilty ship is Reuental/Reinhard... I hope to read fics of this ship if there's any...


	4. The End of a Dream

 

 

 

  
Yang has been following Cazellnu through the maze of people in the ballroom hall. At some instances fellow Alliance soldiers give cheers and whistles to the Admiral, and Yang himself doesn't understand why. 

  
"Ah, finally." He hears Cazellnu say, "Sir Bucock is quite the landmark. Here we are, you loverboy."

 

Yang Wenli easily spots the golden hair and the blue bow. He unconsciously overtakes his friend and runs to Reinhard.  
"Hey--" he calls out, but stops talking midway when he sees the other slipper in Reinhard's hand. 

 

"Admiral Yang Wenli," Reinhard turns his face to the newly arrived Admiral; the little Emil raises his head, too, to look up at the new stranger.

  
"Where have you been?" The young blonde continues; a suppressed smile indicates his relief and tinge of joy at his presence.   
   
"Uhm," Yang suddenly turns meek. He looks around and 'Oh, sure. There he is, Admiral Reuental.' The shoe couldn't have been delivered to the owner otherwise. The joyful face Reinhard wears must be because his slipper was returned by such a great man. It's odd that a great tactician, the pride of the Alliance, Admiral Yang Wenli, has a very common and very teenager inferiority complex when it comes to matters of romance.

  
For some inexplicable reason he feels that the Admiral Reuental has the upper hand.  

 

"Admiral Yang!"

  
"Oh, uhm. I see you got back your other slipper." Yang smiles albeit awkwardly.

  
"The man over there," Reinhard means the back of Reuental, who is talking with Mittermeyer as of the moment. "He gave it back to me. That aside, I pray you haven't forgotten, Admiral."

  
"Oh. Uhm, yeah... erm," 

"Yang-"

The admiral flinches, hearing the voice of Sir Bucock. He looks at the old man and the old man gives him a look that says 'keep it together'.

Reinhard sees them but doesn't give it any meaning.

 

Yang walks closer to him and kneels in front of his seat  
"How is your foot?" Yang asks, looking downwards to Reinhard's feet. Other questions can be asked later, he thinks.

  
"It's fine." the blonde almost lifts his dress' skirt to show the dressed foot but remembers to keep his act. "Admiral, I should really-"

Footsteps halt Reinhard, and both he and Yang look up to see Reuental staring at them. 

 

"Mein liebe... who is this man?"

 

"Admiral Reuental, he is the renowned magician Admiral Yang Wenli of The Alliance. I believe you are familiar with him as you might've encountered each other albeit on a different facade."

The familiar name strikes the imperial admiral but in their situation he doesn't seem pleased with Yang's presence.  "...Ah. I see. But--"

  
"Admiral Reuental, Admiral Mittermeyer!" Suddenly a group of five imperial guards approach them and stops whatever Reuental was about to say.

"What is it?" Mittermeyer asks the group, his tone authoritative like he does on fleet command.

  
"Sir, Admiral Mecklinger and Admiral Lutz would like to ask for your audience in the conference room. They are asking for your assistance in pacifying the Phezzani intruders, sir."

Reuental weighs the situation; duty should be his priority but seeing another man with his Mein liebe stirs an ill feeling within him, aside from the reason that he anxiously just wants to be with the golden haired beauty more than anything else.

 

  
The blonde and the heterochromatic-eyed man share a look. In that moment Reuental sees the very slightest changes in the young one's manner: the tightening fists that are almost shaking, the rosy bottom lip surely being tucked by his teeth, and the crystal eyes now turning icy as if it belongs to a creature that is wary of its prey. It's all clear when one is solely focused on another--and in that split moment a man like Reuental realizes, though not to its full extent, his Mein liebe's moves.

 

"What's wrong, Reuental?" Mittermeyer asks; he's already turned to go

  
"Just give me a moment. I will follow soon." Reuental says to his friend. They nod to each other and Mittermeyer goes with the guards, leaving Reuental to settle things with his dear lady.

 

 

 

Seeing the black-clad admiral stay makes Reinhard's heart beat more faster than it already is. His mind is thinking of a hundred excuses to make once he gets brought to the interrogation room. He's not really fine with being taken but he prefers to be the one held responsible than to take Kircheis to prison with him. 

Amid the swirling dreadful thoughts, a tap on his shoulder wakes Reinhard; the touch dispels the negative even for only a second.   
It's Yang's hand grasping him. Reinhard looks at the admiral, but the admiral's worried face is looking at Reuental.

 

'He wants to assure me that it's going to be fine, though he's worrying, too.'

 

  
"Mein liebe," Reuental walks to Reinhard and gently takes the younger one's fisted hand, maneuvers to uncurl it and firmly holds the gloved hand. The smaller hand is slightly shaking, Reuental feels, and when he looks to his dear's face his Mein liebe just looks at him with neither hate nor appreciation for the gesture. 

It's as if Reinhard is talking to him with his eyes. As if the young one believes that the odd eyes will see and read through his mind and give him a favorable response amidst the rising turmoil.

Reuental lands his other hand on top of Reinhard's. Through the gloves, Reinhard's sandwiched hand feels the warmth and the weight of the older man's hands. A message of assurance surely reaches the young lad and his chest rises with a breath of faith.

"...there are Phezzani terrorists that are trying to disrupt this gathering." The admiral says with full voice and gentleness in tone. "I would not want you to be caught in this situation."

Reinhard's lips partly open--he wants to say something but doesn't know what to say. His eyes go stern; brows curl in uneasiness. Terrorists weren't considered in his worst-case scenario.

 

"Mein liebe... tell me, where should I take you?"

 

Reuental's words doesn't register to Reinhard. The blonde's eyes are still, as if he's staring at an abyss and the admiral just happened to be there in front of him. 

"Listen," Reuental moves his hand to hold the fair youth's cheek. The odd, warm sensation wakes Reinhard and once again sees straight to Reuental's differently colored eyes. 

 

"Admiral--" Reinhard finds his voice but again has difficulty finding the words. How can he tell about Kircheis? 

 

"If you don't mind me speaking, Admiral Reuental..." Yang finally speaks. "I already have a car waiting for...her." He leaves out the fact that they're supposed to take another one with them.

The young blonde takes Reuental's hand that's caressing his face and places it back to their folded ones on his lap. The icy eyes turn vulnerable with his long lashes skirting his half-closed eyelids. 

  
He takes a deep breath and regains his resolve. He finally accepts that his mission has failed and his next one is to escape the palace safely with Kircheis.   
"I need to get to the rose garden." he says to Reuental. "Will you please take me there, Admiral Reuental?"  
"But why--"  
"I hope you wouldn't ask, Admiral; otherwise you can just go to your post. After all, those people need you."

"Hm. I understand, but," Reuental closes his eyes. "Please do not hurt my feelings, Mein Liebe. Even I can feel, too."

  
Those words take Reinhard aback and he feels sorry but says nothing to the older man. Reuental, on the other hand, understands that they have no time to waste; he pulls himself up and looks at Yang Wenli with cold acknowledgement.

  
"You seem to have a plan." Reuental says to him. "The mobiles will have to be thoroughly inspected before we let them leave the estate."

  
"That's why, your excellency, will you give us your clearance? I shall meet you outside the castle walls, over the rose garden where this fair maiden will ask you to take her."

  
Reinhard's heart hitches--he doubts Yang's intention. 'Is he planning to leave me behind in the hands of this man of the empire? Yang, you boor..!'  
   
"Are you sure you're leaving her to me? How can you be sure that you'll not be stood upon and arrested when you step outside the palace?" 

  
The black-uniformed admiral stirs Reinhard and even the eavesdropping Sir Bucock, but Yang remains calm and cool.  
"I'm sure you won't place this beautiful creature in danger. You wouldn't do any single thing that would earn her spite."

 

A thick layer of air whirls within the two admirals' perimeter that only Reinhard who's caught in between can withstand.

 

"Gentlemen," the young blonde interrupts. "I find no sense in watching you two making an argument. If you're so engaged then I shall leave by my own and on my own. Emil,"

The child comes forth, and the two admirals look puzzled at Reinhard.

"Emil," Reinhard strokes the little boy's hair, "Go back to your parents. Tell them you're sleepy and that you want to go home right away."

"But..."

"No 'buts'. You must hurry." Reinhard lifts Emil's hair on the forehead and lands a quick peck for goodbye...like how his sister does when he was still very young.

"See you some day." Reinhard gives him a nice smile.

The little Emil touches the kissed forehead and nods to the blonde before walking away. Pairs of eyes do not leave him until he makes it to a spectacled man who picks him up and surely seem like his father.

"So," Reinhard says to the two astounded men above him. "I will also take my leave. It was a pleasure knowing you, your excellencies."

  
He struggles to pull himself up from the chair when without a word Reuental scoops him up making his feet hang in air.

  
"Admiral-?!"

  
"To the rose gardens, is it not?" Reuental stops himself from kissing the fair youth's face after the noble display of concern for a child in such a tumultuous time. The admiral feels another surge of affection within his chest and inside of his mind he thinks 'Yes, it wasn't a mistake. You really are a wonderful person, my newfound love.'

  
 He then turns to Yang.  
 "Mention to the guards that I have given you permission. They will simply let you pass; but I warn you not to slyly take advantage of my name." 

  
"He won't." Reinhard says with absolute confidence that flatters and makes Yang feel guilty at the same time. 

"We shall meet outside the rose gardens. I'll be waiting." Yang says to Reinhard. 

 

  
Reuental and Yang lock eyes before Yang nods and leaves the two. Deep within Reinhard wonders why it couldn't have been the other way around--Yang himself questions his selfish side, too, but he can't just give Attenborough's mobile's key to an esteemed military figure of the empire. 

 

 

  
"Hold on to me." Reuental tells to his important baggage.

  
"My hands are full." Reinhard says; his hands hold one slipper and the bloodied scarf. In other words he refuses to hang on the older man's neck. Reuental gets it and puts it off as the lady being a hard one.

  
"Try not to fall out of my arms, then."

  
"You must not be so weak that you'd let a lady fall out from your hands, am I right?"

  
Reuental smiles at those challenging words. "True. You're really something, Mein liebe."

 

 

 

 

 

 

He maneuvers through the sea of people in the ballroom (not without curious gazes following them) and finally they get to the open garden where they meet fresh air and the night breeze. Reinhard notices that the admiral tightened his hold, as if closing in his warmth and sharing it to him somehow; such a small gesture makes a huge impression to the young blonde.

  
"There, go that way." Reinhard points to one direction of the two-way maze entrance. Reuental obediently steers to Reinhard's directions until they reach a wide end and in the middle of the dark stands an obscured figure.

  
"Who is it?" Reuental asks his Mein liebe.

  
"Kircheis!" Reinhard forgets his wound and almost gets off Reuental's arms if the admiral hadn't chased his hold.

The figure turns to them--under the moonlight though Reinhard can barely see he knows it's his friend. Kircheis runs to them but suddenly becomes cautious because of the admiral.

  
"What happened?" Kircheis asks Reinhard though his eyes are warily observing Reuental.

  
"Just wounded my foot. This aside, we should get out of here."

  
"The Lady won't be coming here, so I heard."

  
"Yes, Kircheis. I don't know how we can see her but surely we still have a chance."

  
"As long as she's not formally introduced yet, it'll be easier to take her back safely."

 

Just by listening Reuental gets a lot of information about the two youth's reason for being there. When Kircheis and Reinhard have finished exchanging short reports the blonde regains the sense to explain rather than introduce the man holding him.

"Kircheis, this is Admiral Reuental. He's helping us."  
The red-haired young man still looks cautiously at the older man.  
"I am not an enemy. If you're a friend of my beloved then you shall also become a friend to me as well." Reuental says. 

Kircheis definitely heard the word but decides not to ask about it; there are more pressing matters after all.  
"I thank you for your assistance, Admiral. Now let me take care of the rest. Let me--"

As he motions to take his friend the admiral sways Reinhard away from and avoids Kircheis' advances.  
It puzzles the red haired young man, and slightly irks the golden haired one.

  
"What are you doing, Admiral?" Reinhard asks

"You, the one named Kircheis..." Reuental starts, "Go ahead to the other side of this wall. A mobile shall be expecting you to aid your escape."

"But..." Kircheis carefully picks out words that may fail Reinhard's disguise. "We do not want to inconvenience you any further, Admiral. I should be the one carrying my friend."

Reuental gives a confident smile. "Hm. This is not inconvenience but a favor on my side. I am after all holding in my arms the most valuable personality in the whole galaxy--the only one whom I will kneel to."

Kircheis glances at Reinhard and Reinhard knows the questioning look his friend is giving--but what he doesn't know is the slight tint in his own warm face hidden by the blue shade of the night.

"Saa, Kircheis. Let us take full advantage of the kind admiral's efforts. He is right--there will be a mobile that will take us away from here."

  
"Whose mobile is it? Who's driving it?" The situation sounds impossible to Kircheis, not to mention suspicious and he can't help but wonder further about how his friend's part of the mission went.

"There is no more time. The guards will come and search here soon." Reuental interjects. 

'Guards?' Kircheis' thoughts swirl; however, he's more worried about Reinhard who seems to be trapped in the admiral's arms as if the older man doesn't plan on letting him go.

"Kircheis!"

The red haired young man steps closer to them. "I understand but please go ahead of me. Admiral, you're holding a person dear to us both so please do be careful." He takes the articles on Reinhard's hands and keeps them inside his coat. 'Questions can come later' he reminds himself.  

  
"Hold on, okay? I will be right behind you." He smiles to Reinhard.

 

Reuental reaffirms his hold, heaves Reinhard up and looks at the wall full of shrubs and vines as if it's a very welcome obstacle. 

  
"Hold on to me, Mein liebe." Reuental smiles to the young one. As Kircheis wanted him to, Reinhard gives in and latches his arms to the admiral's neck.

Kircheis watches out for the mentioned guards as the admiral finds his footing to climb up the wall with a beautiful baggage in one arm.

  
As they reach the top of the wall an even colder breeze brushes through Reinhard's cheeks and his neck; after a few gruntled movements by the admiral they leap to the asphalt of the other side--outside the castle walls.

  
"I'm not someone who does things for praises but I'd really appreciate one from you. Even a simple one." Reuental says as he tries to not so obviously catch his breath; trails of sweat that are hidden in what little light the moon has become known to Reinhard when his own arm around the admiral's neck feel somewhat moist.

  
"...I..."  
It's not as if Reinhard doesn't see how great an effort the Admiral gives to help a total stranger. He just doesn't know how to properly show his appreciation especially in his odd situation.

 

 

 

Kircheis lands right after them and as soon as he landed they spot an odd mobile slowly moving towards them.

  
"That's probably Admiral Yang Wenli." Reinhard says with a bit of cheer that doesn't go unnoticed to his companions. 

The odd mobile stops next to them and when its windows roll down it reveals the man whose name Reinhard said.

  
"Admiral,"

  
"Hold on a bit,"

  
The mobile's doors open going upwards--which the three imperials find to be something 'of the Alliance's'.

"Hurry, get on." Yang says to them. 

Reuental then carefully puts his mein liebe to the back seat; however, the blonde's wounded foot unexpectedly hits the front seat's couch and inevitably elicits a sharp wince. The blonde's smaller hand grips not just on the Admiral's shirt but through his shoulder's muscle.  
"Sorry, mein liebe!"

  
Reinhard's grip slowly loosens, and he turns his hand to a fist to stop himself from hurting someone else. "N-no... I--"

A sudden explosion inside the castle shakes the four of them. As they look at the wall they just scaled the tranquil blue of the night suddenly becomes tinted with an orange glow from a rising red of flames. Screams can be heard through the castle's walls.

"It's them..!" Reuental's eyes widen in ire. Kircheis and Yang remain calm though they would want to help to pacify the situation; there's a bit of worry in Yang's part for his companions who are still inside but confidence in them convinces him that they'll be fine. 

"It doesn't sound that destructive but there could be more explosives within the estate." Yang says. "Uhm, you must be Kircheis, right? Get on quick."

The red haired young man follows and sits on the passenger seat.

  
"Now..." Yang peeks at the imperial admiral from the unnecessary rearview mirror. At the backseat, Reuental is still bent leaning down from his motion of bringing the beautiful mein liebe to the seat. 

 

  
The icy eyes and the odd colored ones are just staring at each other--though the fair blonde's features have softened from the cold facade he had before.

 

"I guess this is farewell, then." Reuental says softly.

 

Reinhard's lips open but still no words make their way out. His brows meet in slight frustration for his own lack of courtesy and inability to speak his gratitude to the older man.

"Take care of yourself, Von Musel." the admiral smiles as he whispers to him. This makes Reinhard finally say something.

  
"...How did you..?" Reinhard's eyes widen; his heart beats faster

  
"You're a brilliant one but don't underestimate someone with the rank of an Admiral." Reuental's hand caresses the fair youth's smooth cheek. "It must be the gods' will that your sister didn't come to the party--and it must also be destiny that we've met here. I am glad to have met you, my dear cinderella."

  
"...Admiral..."

  
"You needn't feel sorry. I don't feel deceived in the slightest. Though I hoped that you could've given me a warmer treatment. Hnh... This is a night that I will truly delight and suffer upon remembering." 

Kircheis and Yang share an inquiring look. The scene in the backseat is a totally different plane from them. 

"My feelings for you won't change even in the slightest. You are and will always be mein liebe. Surely, the fates will weave the threads of our bridge again."  
As he said those words Admiral Reuental reaches behind Reinhard's head and lightly pulls the blue bow on his hair. It loosens without much of a pull and Reuental takes it for himself--he even kisses it as if sealing his words with the gesture. 

"I shall take my leave. Promise me you'll take them safely away from here, Admiral Yang Wenli."

  
The man from the Alliance gives a nod to assure him. "We agree very well on that point."

  
"We are grateful for your efforts, sir. Please be safe." as Kircheis has said those words he and Reuental look at the distressed damsel at the backseat as if they're waiting for words. In the second that Reuental shows resignation and turns his back to them, Reinhard's hand clamps on the car's open window and calls back the odd-eyed Admiral's attention.

  
"Be safe!" The young blonde says, like chanting a charm.

  
Reuental pause in astonishment but he doesn't turn nor look back. Only the cold night witness his moment of silent bliss when his lips tug into a closed smile.  

 

 

 

As Yang drives away from the Neue Sansoucci they hear more explosions--a contrast to the situation inside their silent mobile. The two youngsters are tired and Yang cannot think of a subject to lighten their mood or to just get them talking. He remembers how he and Julian talk about ideologies and history while having breakfast and the kid never gets tired of listening to him...but what do imperials like the noble Reinhard and the respectable Kircheis talk about for times like this, Yang wonders.

On the other hand Kircheis respects the silence and tries to keep himself from imposing and asking a ton of questions to the admiral from the Alliance. In posture and demeanor he seems unfazed by the things that whirled in front of his eyes; but his heart is heavy that Reinhard got hurt in his absence and that they didn't get to see and talk to Annerose. He regrets it deeply-- and he knows how Reinhard must feel, too.   
He eyes Reinhard by looking at the rear-view mirror. The mobile's lack of light inside adds to the image of immeasurable exhaustion as reflected in Reinhard's cold, frost-colored eyes; he's simply staring outside the window without acknowledging the scenery of the night and of the city-- Kircheis wouldn't see this if not for the occasional glow from the lamps they pass by. 

 

' _Which is it, Reinhard-sama... the fact that we failed our mission, or the impression left by the admiral with different colored eyes?_ ' 

 

He thought he knew Reinhard's frustration but Kircheis knows there's something else that holds his friend in such a state.

 

  
"Uhm, sorry to break the silence but I have to know where I'm dropping you guys..." Yang speaks. "I know it's been quite a night, right? Kids your age should already be at home in the middle of a nice dream."

 

Hearing him speak makes Kircheis somewhat awake again. He's ready to give an answer when the blue-dressed blonde behind them shifts on his seat as he answers  
"You've been saying that since earlier. Why are you saying things like that when you aren't even in the stage of being a father? I thought soldiers from the Alliance are known to be quite the playful types." Reinhard says; eyes still glued to the window.

 

"Reinhard-sama..." Kircheis means for his friend to hold back his words when they're indebted to a man coming from said colony.

 

"Ahh, so that reached even the ears of the citizens of the Empire... yare yare... And, sorry to say but you are quite half-wrong in what you said. I am quite a father, having skipped the orthodox method... I have a kid named Julian Minci under my wing. His father died in the war and...well, the rest is still an unraveling story." the Admiral tells them with pride. 

"...It's great of you to serve as this child's guardian." Kircheis says with wholehearted respect, and courtesy.

"But the grateful one is me here. As my colleagues usually say, it's the guardian that's being taken care of and not the other way around. Julian can cook, unlike me; and he can do the housechores better than I do."

"I pity this Julian child, then." Reinhard finally moves his eyes to look at what, or at whom, is in front of him. "If I were his guardian he wouldn't need to do the chores--"

  
"As you are now, with all due respect, I doubt that, Reinhard-sama." Kircheis smiles. Yang smiles, too, and acknowledges the power of children as topic for conversation--which he didn't expect to do well with his young companions. 

 

"What are you saying, Kircheis?!" The icy eyes widen; he can't believe what his friend said and right in front of an adult stranger. "I can do better, you'll see."

In this moment Yang remembers the words Attenborough has said to him during the party.

 

"...will you be Julian's mother, then..?" Yang says in low, like talking to the steering wheel.  
His ears burn and his face feels hot. He feels ashamed of the thought but it also amuses him how they are talking about his child Julian when hours ago the blonde beauty won't even let him be his company.  

 

"What is it, Admiral Yang?" Reinhard asks, not knowing what went out of the older man's lips. 

"N-nothing. Nevermind. So--where are we..ahem... where are we going?"

  
Kircheis eyes the Admiral; clearly he heard what Yang whispered but decides to focus on the navigation panel instead.  
"...Uh, um... You'll need to turn right. May be I can input the direction and set this to auto so you won't have to drive.."

"Ah, this mobile doesn't have that auto function. My friend who owns this mobile prefers to maneuver this by himself manually... anyway, the navigator has a read aloud function so if you can just set the destination it'll tell me where to go."

"I understand. I'll set it then."

  
As Kircheis is busy tapping on the navigator Yang's eyes finally wander to the rear-view mirror which he has been wanting to do but avoided because he knows that the red-haired friend is wary and observing his every move. 

 

For only a fraction of a second their eyes meet through the mirror; Yang saw it-- Reinhard was looking at him before the blonde sharply turned his head to once again stare at the window.

 

 "Is it more pleasing to stare at the passing view than to stare at someone like me?" Yang teases him.

"Hmh."   
For the first time inside the car Reinhard manages to smile even just a little.  
"What could be pleasing in staring at you, Admiral?"

Their eyes shortly meet again in the mirror. The older man feels something fluttery inside his chest. "I dunno... My smile, may be?"

 

 

  
Kircheis doesn't know what to think of about his friend and the admiral's exchange... just that his list of questions to ask Reinhard continues to get longer. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

They stay silent for the rest of the drive until the navigator announces that they have arrived at their destination: Kircheis' house (because no one would look after Reinhard in his empty house).

Before Kircheis can properly open his side of the mobile's door, Yang scurries to leave ahead and be present to open the door for the one in the backseat. Reinhard knows what the admiral is up to and all he can do is suppress his widening smile. 

  
"Admiral, you've done so much already--" Kircheis tries to dissuade Yang from what he's planning to do: carrying Reinhard out of the mobile.

"Just be there because you'll be this beauty's crutches when I lift him--" the older man says as he pokes into the mobile's backseat entrance to get the 'beauty'. 

"So... do you wanna go home or do you want to stay there and let me take you with me?" Yang jests.  
"I appreciate your thought but I can quite get off the mobile by myself, Admiral." the beautiful Reinhard says back. His eyes are not the tired ones that Kircheis saw in the rearview mirror. If Kircheis can describe it, Reinhard's eyes now show some kind of glow within them.  
   
"Oh, dear... Admiral Reuental gets all the best treatment. He gets to be the prince that gives back the shoe's pair to Cinderella, he gets to be the prince that carries the princess away from the cursed tower... and me, I'm just the coachman..." Yang scratches his head as his elbow leans to the mobile's doorway. He closes his eyes and sighs because of exhaustion. "Ahh... what magician?"

 

Just a couple of feet behind the admiral, Kircheis stands amused by the odd rant of the older man. It gave him little information of Reinhard's fairytale night and he can't help but smile at the allusions.

  
"Admiral Yang Wenli," Reinhard, whose efforts brought himself to the edge near the mobile's door and near to the standing magician, calls him but lands to deaf ears.

 

"...and I never even get to dance with you tonight; ah, with that wounded foot, how could you have, right? Silly me." Yang continues to rant even though he's just doing it to tease or guilt-trip the young blonde. He even closes his eyes to ignore the pair of beautiful eyes looking up at him. 

 

"Admiral," Reinhard calls again, a smile definitely on his face.

 

"If I knew better... did you know? I saw Admiral Reuental with the slipper even before he gave it to you; I should've asked for it before you two had an encounter... you probably favor him now over some old guy with a kid like me--"

Because the poor magician wouldn't stop talking, Reinhard heaves himself up and right as he straightens himself he cranes his head upwards and aims his lips to the lower left side of the older man's cheek--just a couple or less centimeters from the older man's dry lips. As he is unable to keep his balance, the young blonde's hands press on the Admiral's chest; his thin, gloved fingers curl against the stiff, white uniform coat.  

  
The contact stops Yang Wenli--from speaking, from breathing; it was too brief to be called a kiss, too precious to be called a peck, and too smooth to be called a smack... coming from a beautiful boy, his lips were moist and soft... it was unlike any other sensation that Yang has felt to land on his face before. Such a reaction-- and it was only on the side of the lips-- Yang can only imagine how it would feel if it hit right home: his heart might burst inside his ribcage.

 

 

"You didn't get to be the prince, but you're the one who gets the kiss." Reinhard smiles as he looks at the stupefied face of the Admiral. 

 

He takes a careful step as he passes by the older man and limps his way to Kircheis who is readily waiting to assist him; the red-haired one can only shake his head after witnessing the action albeit only seeing the back of the Admiral. 

  
"You didn't see anything." Reinhard, with his eyes looking down framed by his long lashes, and with a sweet smile that shows only when he's happiest with his friend and his sister, says to Kircheis.

  
"Mine wasn't the premium seats, unfortunately." Kircheis jests as he takes off his own coat to give it to his friend.

 

Yang tries to move on from what had just happened though his nose tries to etch to memory the thin layer of a scent that he can only describe as 'nice'-- he didn't quite get the whiff of it when Reinhard leaned on to him earlier that night in the open garden... Even if he asks for a second kiss it certainly will just be rejected so he opts not to.

 

"Admiral Yang," the golden-haired beauty once again calls out to him, "You better hurry home; you shouldn't leave Julian at home alone for too long. He must still be awake waiting for you to tell him bedtime stories."

 

Yang smiles in defeat, closes the door to the backseat and makes his way to the driver's seat. Before entering the mobile he looks at the two youngsters again, especially at the blue-dressed blonde who has no slippers and a wounded foot.

  
"Do you think we'll meet again?" Yang asks him. Once again Reinhard commends the persistence of the older man-- the Admiral from the Alliance, the so-called Magician of the galaxy.

 

"I doubt that." he answers back; 'This talk is so familiar.' at the same time he thinks.

 

Yang shrugs and reluctantly makes his way into the mobile. He starts the engine and takes one last view, for the night, of the most beautiful young man in the whole universe.

 

"Well, you still owe me a dance so I doubt your doubts, too."

"I'd rather if you don't try to prove it, Admiral; but if it happens then very well for you. You are a magician after all, right?" 

He has never been so pleased upon being called the title; now, Yang Wenli decides to live up to the claim.

 

There are many words, and there are also few. If there were only the two of them Yang will most definitely and unconsciously decide not to leave at that moment; he will most probably take his feet off the engine, walk round the mobile, and ask the young blue-dressed blonde to stay there with him, sit or lean together on the hood of the mobile as they talk about history and ideologies of the past and of the dead, think up of new ones and try to make constructive criticisms about humanity's current state--

but beside the beautiful young man he thinks of doing this together with is Kircheis... and waiting for him miles away is the young Julian. There are responsibilities above the selfish matter that Yang now fully acknowledges as desire.

  
"Good night." Yang leaves with a heavy sigh. It's still a long, lonely drive home.

 

 

 

 

The two young men watch as the mobile disappears off to the distance. When the coat's inner pocket brushed to him Reinhard notices and remembers his items that Kircheis stored inside the coat's pocket.

  
"Kircheis,"

  
"Yes, Reinhard-sama?"

  
Reinhard grips tight onto the coat.  
"...I'm afraid I've already lost." he smiles, eyes still on the far distance obscured by the dark night.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

'What a story.' Yang thinks. It hasn't even been five minutes and he already thinks of the way back to the house where he left the two. He checks the time on the mobile's dashboard--it has really been quite a long night. 

  
He tries to suppress the fluttery feeling he's been having since the small 'close contact' with Reinhard. Against the wind blasting via the open window he hides his wide smile with the back of his palm. What he told about the mobile not having an auto function is not true.

In an attempt to see if he can feel his heartbeat through his thick white coat Yang Wenli puts his hand to his chest--  
aside from the strong beats of his heart, he feels is an odd bulge from his coat's inner pocket... his heart races once again. His cheeks are getting sore from too much smiling.

 

And he knows now, for sure, that the long night is just a prelude.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Admiral Yang still has the other slipper *fist pump
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading this long fic. I originally planned this a long one shot but even I get tired of reading uber long fics sometimes so I chunked it to parts so readers can pause as they read.  
> If you liked this fic, another thanks :3 tell me what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think~  
> also, pls feel free to check my ig @ makuramotou where I have a few GinEi drawings xd XD thanks for reading!
> 
> chap 2 will not be out soon but I hope you'll still read that. I have a few other fics that need some loving and I'm really torn between them *cries


End file.
